Date A Live Seirei Nidaime : Ichika Weapon
by IllyasvielEmiya
Summary: Kurogane Ichika found himself in the school to live a normal life. But instead, He tangled up with Itsuka Sisters, two girls who far from normal with their dangerous power. Now, What will happen to the Europe Fugitive when encountered a battle and love from Itsuka Shidou's daughter? This one-shoot is told you about second generation Spirit, so there will be many Original character.


Uh...Hello, guys. Despite my tardiness in Fate/Kaleido : Jewel Card translation, I make this fanfic. Inspired by Infinite Stratos, this story take place ten years after the last tragedy of Spirit that I havent read yet. Shidou have a harem and the story is tell us about his daughters. Its written as English practice and avertion from my original project. This is one-shoot story, but I set a sequel hook in the end. Maybe, just maybe, Someday I will introduce another Shidou's daughter. The original material I have read and watch is until Itsuka Sisters part where Kotori sealed -again. so I leave some details about yamai Temptes and the next level vague. If you find something interesting or not consistent, please tell me.

Now, Onto the story~

* * *

Date A Live [Seirei Nidaime]: Ichika's Weapon.

* * *

The Moon Fang, The most wanted fugitive in Europe. Destroy 50 Clone Laboratories both legal and Illegal in Europe Main Land with mysterious Anti-unit weapon. A silver wolf mask and a silver armor with several dangerous cutting edge weapons. No one knows his identity and no one ever see the face behind the mask. But when he destroys his target, No lives will be harmed.

So, How does the Annihilator of research stand in front of class in Tenguu City, Japan, like this?

I make a sigh.

Japanese Government, A peoples who paid me, asked me to stop my action. They already convince me that no Clone laboratories I need to destruct anymore. Receive their kindness, I move into Tenguu City –The safest city both from natural disaster and war- and lead a normal a peaceful live.

"Kurogane Ichika, Nice to meet you all," I said with a short bow.

My classmate looks at me in silent. Perhaps they were curious with a wound in my left hand. Three years in Europe give me many painful wound. But this one is prove that I am human like any other in this class. I protect a little girl in France with this hand.

"Ah, Well, Kurogane-kun," My Homeroom teacher said, "You can sit behind Itsuka Fuumi-san," He added while pointed at behind the class.

What a cliché place to start a story.

Nodded, I walking towards my desk, glancing at the blue haired Itsuka Fuumi who covers her face with thick book, I smiled and sit behind her. She was glancing at me with her rabbit-ear shaped ribbon –miraculously- wavering. Realized that I still look at her, She covered her face again.

Now, What should I do?

The bell ringing and after the teacher walked away, Suddenly I found myself surrounded by my new classmates. Various question asked and I –fearfully- answered. Three years destroying every building in sight make me nervous.

I am not that reckless, though.

"Kurogane-kun, Where are you come from?"

"Do you have any girlfriend?"

"What club you will in?"

Who are you live with?"

"What do you think about this school?"

"Are you still virgin?"

Suddenly, a slap on the table can be heard and all sound vanished. The source of the sound is a red haired girl tied in ponytail. Behind her, hiding is the blue-haired Fuumi, look at me nervously.

"Hey, You guys!" A red-head said like a military commander, "stop turns the new student into exhibition on his first day," it was dangerously commanding voice, "Disperse!"

"Ah…But Iinchou…"

Glare.

The terrifying glare from the red head makes the boy who starts to protest silently step back. Slowly, My new classmate disperse and back to their desk. That's was terrifying moment.

But then the red-head smiled at me and every fear she caused before suddenly disappeared.

"Nice to meet you, Kurogane-kun," She said, "My name is Itsuka Homura," pulling Fuumi neck like a cat, She continued, "And this is my sister, Itsuka Fuumi."

"A…Eto…Nice to meet you, Kurogane-san," Fuumi added.

Wait, wait…

"Are you twin?" I asked.

"Nope, We born from same father but different mother in the same time," Homura answered proudly, "hm…I guess in a way, we are a twin. We had born in the same day after all."

Whoever their father, He must a demon king, I thought.

"How about we go to cafeteria?" Homura suggested, "Fuumi want to know more about you."

"Homura-chan!" blushing, the blue haired girl suddenly punches Homura.

Homura just laughed and then look at me.

"I guess, I need a guide to go to cafeteria," I answered, hoping that my voice doesn't sound nervous.

* * *

Until ten years ago, Tenguu city is threaten by Space quakes. But gradually, The space quakes is stopped and followed by 'canceled Space quakes' all over the world two years ago. I was in Germany that time And I must admit that Space quakes are a dangerous phenomena.

Survive from that dangerous days, Currently Tenguu City developed itself towards 'The safest city from every threat'. The safety system they build all over the city from that space quakes era now used as bunker for any natural disaster like earthquakes and storms and any attack from another country.

The world is not safe place yet.

There are still war out there and I couldn't help to cried because can't do anything for them. I myself am a weapon after all.

But looking at Itsuka sisters, I couldn't help but feel peace here. While I looking at them in silent and let them do the most conversation, the cheerfulness they radiated make me feel warm, A feel that almost I never felt.

"Ichika-kun, What do you think about join Astronomy Club?" Suddenly Homura asked after chopping down her own lunch box.

"Err…" I scratch my head, Ho should I respond? First, I must know, "What is Club?"

"Seriously, You don't know what club is?" Homura seems surprised.

"Homura-chan, Ichika-kun from Europe, remember?" her sister remind her, "Er…Uh…" then look at me, nervously, "Is...Its…it's what you will call Extracurricular Activity."

"So, We learn about Astronomy?" Sorry, I don't know what Extracurricular Activity mean either, I added in my mind.

Hey! Not my fault I never have a school until last month. Catch up to high school lesson is perfectly easy for me, but to know about something like that is impossible, JSDF never taught me anything about student activity and said, "Feel it yourself," and then running away from me.

"err…Not quite," Homura answered, "We just playing along in the club room," Homura laughed nervously while a cold glance from Fuumi pierce trough her.

"Ah...Em…" Fuumi look at me again, "If the sky is clear, We come at night at stargazing. We…Have…Telescope!" At that word, she said with sparkling eyes. But when her focus back at me, suddenly she flustered and a smoke can be seen in her head.

I just smiled and said, "That's interesting."

Fuumi's face reddens.

"Ahahaha…As I thought, You have the same aura like our father," Homura said.

Looking at Homura, I give a confused glance, "What do you mean?"

"You know, Our family is a bit special," Homura explained, "Our father has a charisma like yours. My mother said He is a Casanova while Fuumi mother said He is very kind and gentle. I guess I now understand what they mean. And you have the same charisma like him."

"you have different mother?" Again, I surprised, "Is that normal?"

"Of course not," Homura laughed, "You don't know anything, aren't you?"

"Ah…I just recently learn about Japan Culture," I answered, averted my eyes from Homura.

"Father has ability to make any special woman like our mother to fall for him," Homura said, "And you have the same Charisma, I can't wait how many girls who will fall for you."

Is that compliment? Or is she just teas me? That question remains unanswered when the bell rang. Cleaning our desk, We walked back to our class.

"so, err…uh…Will you join?" Fuumi asked.

"I will," I nodded with smile and again Fuumi flustered.

Entering class, I take a mental note to check how and why girl flustered.

* * *

The schools bell rang and hurriedly, Itsuka sisters drag me out of class –barely grab my own bag- and bring me to another building in the west. Meanwhile, The Black Fang Augmented Reality provides me a map of Raizen High.

The building in the west wing is called 'Old Building', rebuild several times because space quake tragedy in the past. Even it called Old; there are no traces of crack or destruction in the wall.

There are several rooms there. From the familiar one like A Light Music Club, Japanese tea club, Computer Research club until the odd one like SOS-Dan (What was that?), Future Gadget Club, SKET-Dan (Again, What was that?) and so on.

Finally we reach a room with blue door with 'Astronomy Club' sign on it. Homura take a key from her bag and then open it. Entering with noisy greeting to no one, Homura and Fuumi pull me to the room.

The comfortable room is as wide as a classroom with many star maps, some planet replica, a book about sky and many thing astronomy related piled up in every desk in left side of the room.

"This is mess," I commented.

"Well, our main activity is just eating snack, playing and observing a star if the sky is clear," Homura replied.

"A tea is ready~" Fuumi who from god know when prepare three cup of tea and put them on unused table in the middle of the room.

I can see small stove and tea maker equipment/utility (?) on the table near the window. Somehow, with extra speed, Fuumi already make it when we enter the room. Receiving the tea gracefully, I drink it and the extravagant smell of tea relaxed my sense.

"So, we just play?" I asked.

"To…today, we can see a star," Fuumi said, "We...We must prepare a telescope and come here again tonight."

"So, What we should do is…" Homura open a cupboard and pull out a box as big as herself and put it on the floor, "Assemble this thing!" She proclaimed cheerfully.

The next hour, We assemble the telescope (Or more like, The Istuka Sister gives me an instruction while I assemble it by myself, their hand is too dangerous to do something like this.)

By the time we finished, The sun already set and we gather our thing together and proceed to get out from school. The first day of my school is quite fulfilling. I never talk with girls before and today I learn how dangerous they truly are. If only I don't have cover story about my origin, I will tell them about The Black Fang.

Glad that this is over quickly.

Step out from school gate; I can feel an ominous present. The hour is quite late and not many student is in school ground –And strangely, In around school too, But the ominous present is definitely there.

Suddenly a siren rang loudly around the school. A danger signal makes all remaining student in school ground running back to the school. Homura pull her sister hand and run back towards school and a follow them in the back.

But their step stopped when the ground shake and an explosion blow them back, I caught them and makes their landing comfortable. But oh god, They are heavy.

What presented in front of us after the smoke dissipating is a Three US flagged Armor Suit pointed their cannon on us. Several data about their capability and weapon presented by The Black Fang Augmented Reality. In term of power, The black fang is superior to them, But they must be a soldier. Their tactic and capability must be higher than mine.

Homura and Fuumi stand up from me with Fuumi look flustered.

"Who are you?" Homura asked with angry tone, "And why are you here?"

"Heh…I thought you already know, Weapon!" With translated-bot tone, one of the US Soldier answered.

Weapon? Are they talking about me? No, It's clear that they are talking to Homura. The question is What is Homura?

"We are not a weapon and we have no intention to become one," Homura answered in clear tone, "Go away before Itsuka family brings down your country."

"Heh? Bring down our USNA?" another one answered in disgusting tone, "We will catch you before that." He pulls the trigger on his cannon.

Stupid decision. I activate The Black fang.

"Gear One!" The black fang exclaimed while the Armor Suit envelope my right hand. A black metal with several weapon systems. The Shield activated and I run towards them, protecting both girls from Laser bind shoot by USNA.

The USNA Soldier clearly surprised. They must recognize The special Characteristic of Black fang, The Wolf head insignia in my metal-enveloped forearm. Behind me, Homura give a smile.

"Let's get out from here," I said

Shoot the USNA Soldier with shock breaker gun; I push the girls to run outside school gate. USNA Soldier seems distracted by my shoot and their system must be halted.

"We will talk about this later," I said, "Where we must go, now?"

"Thanks," Homura said, "Let's go to my house; Dad must be home right now. And if not, Tohka-mama must be enough to kill them."

"Kill?" I surprised by how calm she said that words.

"Oneechan, No killing, please," Fuumi remind her.

After step out from the school gate, We go to the west, lead by Homura and Fuumi, I glanced at behind. The Black Fang Augmented Reality provides me a map and a red dot that indicate the three USNA Soldier.

They are already regaining their system and now on our trail. Suddenly a bullet shoots toward us. I stop my step and activate my shield, But the shield pierced and the bullet goes through Homura back.

Surprised, Fuumi also stop her step and caught Homura's body with her hand. Damn it, Someone died –again- in front of me. Regret, Guilty and anger accumulated in my heart. They must die!

Finally the Three USNA Soldier caught on us and I can detect a satisfied smile behind their mask.

"I will Kill you!" The first one who said that is not me but Fuumi.

Looking behind my back, I found Fuumi surrounded by ice and cold wind. Her hair turned dark blue and her uniform change to a green robe with ankle length white skirt and a blue bow trimmed on her shirt.

She looks Human, but It difficult to call her a Human in her current form. An inhuman beauty, A noble who rivaled a goddess. A power and existence that so great it warns human 'You are just a water bug before me'.

The Black fang Augmented reality provide me on word.

'Seirei', A Japanese term for 'Spirit'

And The-now-dangerous Fuumi walking towards our enemy elegantly. Like a queen who gracefully step down from her throne. And then an ice arrow formed beside her and shoots towards USNA Soldier.

USNA Soldier who also stunned by Fuumi beauty almost killed by the ice arrow, but their Armor Suit system dodge the attack and step back several meter. There is no one in vicinity and As I understand the situation, Fuumi is enough to handle them.

Fuumi will enough to kill them.

But three binding shoot caught Fuumi, stopped her limbs to move but her face is still calm –or rather, ignorance-

"Fu…Fuumi…" A weak voice called.

I look at the source of voice and found that Homura is still alive, but a fire burning around her. What? What just happen? Hurriedly I approach her.

"Stop there, Ichika," She said, "I am fine. But please stop Fuumi."

"What?" I surprised by her word.

"She must not kill," She added, "Now, Go!"

I nodded.

"Gear Two," The Black fang proclaimed.

The metal part that enveloped my right hand now expanded to my back and shoulders, then to my left hand. After it covered my torso with black metal, it expanded further to my waist and leg.

My face still visible. Activated my flight ability, look at the air where Three USNA Soldier and Fuumi engage a super deformed dogfight. There are six ice arrows that following Fuumi, Acting as both shield and missile. Meanwhile, The three USNA Soldier keep themselves away from Fuumi while shooting several bullets.

Is that anesthetic bullet?

I kick the ground and approaching Fuumi. At this condition, Fuumi must be ignoring my presence. Approaching from behind, I caught her body. An ice suddenly covered my hands and shoulder but I ignore it.

"Fuumi!" I shout, "No killing, please!"

Suddenly Fuumi movement halted.

"You said it yourself to Homura. I know you are gentle girl who won't kill someone easily. So please, back to your sense. Your anger is pointless, Homura is safe, you know."

"She is not," Fuumi answered, "She is not safe!" She shouted, "Her power is leaking and her fire is burn her, at this rate, Oneechan will dead. Her powers must not look. Her Seirei form must not appear. They must pay! They must pay!"

"Fuumi!" Homura voice, "Look at yourself!"

Fly toward us, Homura approaching. Her hair turned deep blue like her sister and her uniform changed by a three layer red Yukata with red ribbon tied her twin tail. A white big piece of ribbon can be seen in her back like a wing.

Like Fuumi, Homura's presence is also an inhuman beauty. She is the same. A non-human yet human. A contradictive existence. They are Human and yet a Seirei.

What are they?

"Back to your sense and I'm sure Ichika-kun can help us to regain our human side," Homura said, "I'm okay. So, Control your power, please! You remember what father said, Right?"

What? I can help?

At that words, Ice in my hand and shoulder subsidies. Thanks God! My hand is not in ice block anymore. But suddenly several anesthetic bullet shoot toward us. Automatically my Shield protects us, combined with Ice shield and fire shield, and formed a layer of formidable shield who shattered the bullet.

"Ichika-kun," Fuumi released my hand and then turn around to facing me.

What? What is this condition? What will happen? Fuumi face approaching and I can feel her cold breath in my face.

"I give my all to you," and then a kiss.

No. Its more than a kiss. I don't know what their deal with seirei, why they have that's power, why they are still in school as human when the possessed this kind of power. But with that kiss, I can feel a gentle side of Fuumi. A familiar human warm and a power entering my body.

Fuumi's hair turn into its original color and her robe now revert back to her school uniform. Also, Her weight now can be felt. She must back to her human side. Releasing her kiss, Her face is in red and she buried her face in my chest.

That was…

At the first time, I can feel something 'human' in my own body.

"Ichika-kun," Homura approaching us and then whispered, "Me too, I give all to you," And again another kiss.

A burning warm feeling, A something I can't describe but undoubtedly forming my human side. All cold feel when I still in Europe now erased, changed by a warm memories we shared this morning.

After several second, I caught Homura with my hand. Her hair also reverts back to its original color and her clothes also back to her uniform. Their power is disappeared. Oh…God, What just happen today?

This is my first day and I already kiss two my classmate, and they are Girls!

Somewhere, someone must use my live as entertainment.

But this is not finished, yet.

Landing on the ground, Another bullet shoot. A bind shoot followed by anesthetic bullet. But the shield protects us.

"That's my first kiss, you know," Homura said.

"Me…Me too," the still-flustered-Fuumi agreed.

"M…" My tongue freeze, "me...Me too," I tried to regain mu composure, "but those USNA Soldier still over our head," I averted the topic.

"No worries," Homura said, "Dad coming!"

And then…

Landed in front of us with red hammer in his hand. A man surrounded by fire look at the three USNA Soldier with angry face. No doubt, this man with deep-blue hair is dangerous.

"How dare you laid a hand on my daughter!" his voice makes us tremble. Not just me, not just Itsuka sisters, but also three USNA Soldier.

Their Armor suit must be overheated by fear right now. But before they can escape, The man in front of us kick the ground and then shattering their armor suit with his hammer. Make them fall in the ground. I'm sure some bone must be broken.

* * *

Time quickly passed.

When many things happen at once, you will be surprised by how the situation settled itself. After three USNA soldier caught by the man –Itsuka Shidou, Itsuka sisters father, and thrown into JSDF base.

And after that, our normal routine suddenly back into rail. Forgetting what just happen, I drink a cup of tea provided by Fuumi while Homura set their telescope towards sky. Despite our action kicking USNA Soldier, we still sit in school roof, stargazing.

"Ichika-kun," finishing her job, Homura facing me, "You know, the kiss we shared…" at that sentence, both of our face turn red, or should I say, three of us, "It's a seal, A sign that we bounded by invisible thread."

Ah...I already know the details from Shidou-san, their father. Anything about Seirei and the fact that we need Human to seal their power. Before USNA Soldier attacking us, they are in state where their power is not awakened yet. But thanks to what Fuumi said power leak, they become full-fledge Seirei now.

But that kiss…

"_I give all to you,"_

Both their voice resounded in my mind.

That's what it mean a seal, we bounded by invisible thread. Their power now is store in me. I make a sigh.

"So, now. You are our Boyfriend," Homura continued, "So, How it feels have a two cute girlfriends? Many boys must kill to get you current your position, you know."

"On…Oneechan!" Fuumi flustered.

Boyfriend? Accessing internet via The Black Fang Augmented Reality, I found the meaning of it.

_A first step towards marriage._

What?

I found myself flustered. Does it mean I will marry them, someday? The prospect of having two wives somehow makes me happy. A new human feeling planted by Fuumi and Homura now shout in joy.

"Boyfriend…?" I whispered, "Is it related to love?"

"Ah…err…Yes..." Fuumi answered my question.

"What is love?" Again, I asked.

Homura sit beside me and then hug me. Fuumi, flustered looking at her sister's behavior, try to detach us but found herself hugging me instead.

"A kiss is a sign of love, regardless of situation. You are my first kiss and hence, my first love," Homura said, "And so Fuumi feeling towards you. We love you. Not because the situation said so, But because what you do for us despite know that we are not human."

"You are Human," I said.

"That's why we love you," Homura said, "Right, Fuumi?"

Again, Fuumi blushing.

Maybe, Just Maybe, It's because them I feel more human. This unknown feeling, Is it love?

A star fall can be seen in the sky. Towards them, I make a wish, I hope with them, I become more human.

* * *

To Be continued...?


End file.
